The Cure
by Burt00
Summary: What if Gabriel hadn't been infected and Riley actually felt some of the side effects of being infected in "Patient Zero".
1. The Cure

**I've written several stories but haven't posted many. I'm an avid reader and enjoy reading everyone else's work, I just wish there was more fanfiction for this fandom! But I have fallen in love with Intelligence, it holds a very special place in my heart that no one can truly understand and I've finally decided to write about it. I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly. I give full credit to everyone that works on and for the show because I think they have made a true gem of a TV show.**

**Summary: What if Gabriel wasn't infected and Riley actually felt some side effects of being infected in Patient Zero.**

The Cure

After Riley becomes infected she becomes hyper vigilant in making sure that Gabriel doesn't come into contact with any part of her, she doesn't want to take any chances with one of the most valuable people in the world. Being locked in a tiny shed didn't help matters any more, Riley kept feeling quick glances her way from Gabriel.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel finally broke the silence after searching every inch of the shed.

Riley just sighed, "I'm fine." She was just trying to stay calm but in the back of her mind all she could think of was that little boy and his family and how soon her fate could be the same of the small boy's father. But she also thought that Gabriel won't let that become her fate even though the skeptic in her kept whispering he can't always save everyone.

"I'm serious Riley you need to let me know the minute you feel something different. We have to get you to the CDC after we recapture this bastard."

"Gabriel I'm fine for right now, I will let you know when I feel like I'm going to die." Riley chuckled, trying to lighten the mood with some sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Gabriel didn't find it as funny as she did.

When the fire started it heightened the senses of both agents, making their situation even direr. Riley didn't want to add on to the fact that she felt really hot, not from the fire but from inside. She could tell the virus was working fast and she didn't want to add to the stress. She had to find the way out, she had to protect this gorgeous man.

Riley couldn't believe she just had that thought about the man she protects but she couldn't deny the truth in it either. She thought to herself, she really must be feeling sick if all she can think about is how attractive Gabriel is inside and out.

"The drain, the weakest point of the boards is where the fire was started." Gabriel gave her look and then gave a nod.

"There's a guard outside making sure we don't escape," the look he received from Riley he knew he had to explain, "hacked his head cam."

"I don't want to add to the situation but I think you would be better off getting out and taking care of the guard and then just open the door for me." She sounded exhausted, Gabriel wanted to think it was just because of being tired and the smoke but he knew better.

"I'm not leaving you in here."

"Well I'm not going to help you bust out of here, I can't and I can't let you get infected. You have to get my cure back, remember?" Riley just shook her head trying to clear the thickness she felt.

Gabriel just looked at her, not wanting to leave her but finally realizing he had to just for a few minutes. He huffed and grabbed a blanket, wrapped himself up and busted through the wall. He took out the military man quickly enough and rushed to the door. When he opened the door Riley walked out, not looking any worse for wear. Those few minutes had been the longest he had experienced in a long time.

"Quit looking at me like that I'm fine, now go get the cure back."

"What about you?" He wasn't about to leave her for a second time.

"I'll try to keep up but you go ahead, I'll just slow you down." Gabriel gave her the look she knew all too well already, he wasn't going to follow her orders no matter what she said. "I'll be right behind you, I promise."

Finally Gabriel just turned and started to run in the direction the troops went off in. He wasn't happy about leaving Riley but he kept reminding himself she is okay and that she can take care of herself. He knew he had a job to do and he had even more pressure to get the job done, he had to save his partner.

Riley tried to keep up but that wasn't even possible with the way she felt. She wasn't too far behind but when she finally arrived Gabriel had patient zero in zip ties and pulling him up from the ground. At first she was about to scold him and then she realized he had gloves on, maybe he did actually listen to her. She sighed and shook her head with a small grin on her face, Gabriel grinned back. They then heard and seen the helicopter coming to pick them up.

Looking up and waving his arms, Gabriel was getting their attention. He looked over just in time to see Riley crumple to the ground. He wanted to run and kneel down right beside her but he knew the instant he let go of the handcuffed man would take off. He just stood in place like a good soldier, but that didn't stop him from glaring over at her making sure he seen the rise and fall of her chest.

They synthesized a cure and was able to help everyone that was infected with the virus. Saving the boy and his mother was a big win for the unit. Being human is what made Gabriel special not the chip, he couldn't stand to see people hurting especially children. He kept looking over to Riley, just to make sure she was still recovering.

"You know you can sit with her, she's going to be fine." Nelson pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Gabriel just didn't know to respond to the fact that he could have easily lost his partner today. He sighed and started to walk to Riley's bedside. He pulled up a chair and sat down exasperated from their incredibly long day. Putting his elbows on his knees he let his head fall and finally felt like he could breathe again. He would sit here until she would open her eyes and tell him herself that she is okay and will be back to being a thorn in his side in no time.

After a few hours of keeping watch Gabriel started to feel tired but he would fight it as long as needed, he needed to know for sure that all this wasn't in vein. But just as he started to feel like she was never going to wake up her eyes started to flutter. He grabbed her hand and started to call her name.

"Riley. Riley…Agent Neal!"

This snapped her out of the sleepy trance she was in. She looked up at him with dreary eyes and instantly noticed her hand in his. She started to pull away violently.

"Let go! You will get infected!"

"Hey calm down, it's okay. You had the cure, everyone has. You're in the CDC tent have been asleep going on 5 hours now. Have a nice nap?" Giving that signature cheeky grin of his, Riley just shook her head.

Looking around Riley noticed everyone resting peacefully and the staff finally taking a break. This took a huge weight off her chest, finally she felt like she could truly rest also.

"Get some rest why don't you, I know you look worse than I do." Riley smiled and Gabriel instantly knew she would be okay, they would be okay.

Gabriel chuckled and sat her hand back down on the bed, leaning back in the chair he was sitting while Riley rested back down in her bed. Both needing some well-earned sleep, both finally able to relax knowing that the other was okay.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review I believe any comment is a good one! I can handle criticism, that's the only way someone gets better. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta. I may add more to this if there is enough interest. I hope there is more Intelligence fanfiction soon.**


	2. Coming Home

**So I was still inspired for this story and wanted to write another little add on. This will probably be the end but not quite sure yet. Thank you to kateannesheperd and XxPurpleLovexX for being so kind and reviewing so quickly! I know I leaned Gabriel and Riley more towards having feelings for each other and this chapter is leaning even more. I hope the show starts them this way soon, I think they are good for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Gabriel brings Riley home.**

**AN: **_**Italics are the thoughts of the characters.**_

Coming Home

The flight home was uneventful as Riley slept the whole way home and Gabriel just kept watch. He hadn't had a scare like this hit him so personally in a while. He can't believe that all he can think about is her, his partner. She was his protector not the other way around and yet with every ounce of his being he will be damned if he lets anything happen to her again.

_Wait a second where did that come from? I can't think like this, she is my partner and what about Amelia, I just lost her I can't do this again so soon._

And with that thought Gabriel closed his eyes and tried his best to turn off his brain, like that was possible.

Riley hadn't moved the whole flight, she lay the same way as she did when she first sat down. Gabriel knew she must have still felt bad, who wouldn't after being infected with a deadly virus? Finally landing Gabriel stood up to wake his partner, shaking her shoulder gently she roused from the deep sleep and yawned.

"Home already?"

"Yea says you who slept the whole way."

Riley shook with a shiver and rubbed her arms as the airplanes hatch opened, they were definitely back in Virginia. Gabriel noticed the shiver and quickly grabbed a blanket off the private jet and wrapped it around her shoulders and rubbed them quickly.

"Don't want ya to catch a cold"

"Thanks, can we just go home?"

"What tired of my company after only 5 minutes?"

Riley just shook her head, she was still extremely exhausted and didn't have it in her to continue their little banter.

"Are you still feeling better Riley?"

"I'm okay, just really tired and want to lay down in my own bed."

"Alright then, let's get you home Agent Neal." Gabriel smirked looking at his partner, trying to play off any concern he was truly feeling. He knew she had the antidote and was released from the hospital but Gabriel is a cautious man when it comes to the people he cares about.

_And I truly care about Riley, I can't even imagine how she would react if I ever told her my true thoughts. She would probably punch me._

The drive to their apartments was spent in silence because as soon as Riley sat down she laid the chair back and went right back to sleep.

This concerned Gabriel because this was nothing like his partner, she was always alert and at attention. She was letting her guard down with slowly but surely. Gabriel was trying to decide if he should take his sleeping partner to her apartment or to his. He still wanted to keep an eye on her just as a precaution.

As he pulled into his parking space he decided it would be best to carry her sleeping form into his apartment since his had less stairs.

He was afraid he would wake her getting her out of the car but as soon as he put his arms around her she snuggled into his chest with the blanket still wrapped around her. Gabriel cradled her as he walked up to his front door and went in with ease. Now the question was where he was going to lay her down, deciding on his bed, he would take the couch.

Laying her down softly she moaned and curled herself into a ball, Gabriel pulled a blanket up to her shoulders.

Walking into the kitchen to make some coffee and a small snack Gabriel's mind went into overdrive.

_I can see myself with this woman till the day I die. She fits so perfectly in my arms, I just want to hold her. I'm brought back to Amelia again, would I be betraying her if I moved on this fast?_

Gabriel shook his head, "Me betraying her, huh."

"Who are you betraying?"

Gabriel jumped not realizing Riley was out of bed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"No the real question is why I am not in my bed?"

"Probably not what you're thinking but I just figured it would be easier to carry you into my apartment which has less steps. I wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure you were okay."

"So when did our roles reverse cause the last time I checked I'm supposed to be protecting you not the other way around?"

"Oh come on, I thought we were partners and partners protect each other."

Riley just grinned and started to rub her shoulders again trying to keep warm.

"Still cold?"

Nodding yes, Gabriel walked into his room grabbing a thick sweater and walking it back to her. Putting the sweater on Riley felt a warmth she hadn't felt in a while, knowing there was someone out there that truly cared.

"Want something to eat? I can't remember when either of us ate."

"Yea I could eat a little something."

Riley sat on the couch and just watch her partner cook them a meal. How could a man be even more desirable? She had never been great at picking men, always had to high of standards for anyone to come close. Being a woman in a place of authority also strained most relationships, not many men can handle an independent woman who can take care of herself.

_Even though I should protest him taking care of me, I don't really mind letting him take care of me. I could've stayed in his arms forever but he will never know that I was awake when he carried me in, we can never cross that line._

While cooking Gabriel looks up to capture eyes with Riley, which makes her look away real quick but Gabriel keeps looking at her. He can't get over how adorable she looks sitting on his couch wrapped up in his sweater, he will never forget this night as he realizes something very important.

_Riley is my compass, she will always get me back to where I need to be. And should she ever need a compass, I'll be the one to bring her home. Always._

The many conversations him and Amelia had about her quitting the CIA and how he was her compass and he would always get her back to him had obviously meant nothing to her because she didn't want to come back to him. She chose a terrorist group over him even knowing no matter what she had done, he would always come for her. Amelia evidently didn't feel the same way because while Gabriel searched for her she did not search for him. He knew Riley would always come for him as he would always come for her, they were partners after all.

**A/N: Okay, I hope this addition is liked as well. I have spent the day listening to some amazing music and thinking of my dad. And I want to explain the special place this show holds in my heart because today while writing, I have felt the best I have in a while. My dad passed away in November, 5 days after his 55****th**** birthday of a massive heart attack. Me and my dad's passion has always been watching TV together, and before he passed he had seen previews of this show and talked about it all the time because of Marg Helgenberger. As we loved all the CSI's as well, that show made me decide to go into the Criminal Justice field. And since he never got to watch the show me and my mom don't miss an episode, we feel closer to him watching knowing that he is watching right along with us. This story and fandom will always hold a special place in my heart! **


End file.
